


Klance Essay

by lancemcfuck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Essay, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), alkjlfkdf dont hate me, im sorry, just an essay about how klance should be canon, klance, klance essay, lance paragraph, not fanfic, this is bad I know, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancemcfuck/pseuds/lancemcfuck
Summary: lol this isn't fanfic it's an essay abt klance whoops





	Klance Essay

Klance is one of the most well known ships in the Voltron fandom, if not the most well known. Here’s why I think it will/should become canon. 

Both Keith and Lance have issues each boy deals with. Neither of the two deal with them well, from just burying the feelings to secluding themselves. I feel that if they had each other, they’d learn good tools and mechanisms to help themselves cope. Keith wouldn’t seclude himself all the time and Lance wouldn’t cover his emotions so much. 

As seen quite early on in the show, Lance is a comic relief character. The other paladins don’t take his emotions seriously and, as seen in season 5, his emotions aren’t even supposed to be taken seriously. When he talked about his family and started to tear up, he played it off, pretending that he wasn’t crying. It was supposed to be a funny moment. Playing off Lance’s emotions are just one of the many reasons why Lance is so closed off, now. I have watched the full show many, many times (a grand total of 24 in 3 months) and seeing Lance in season 1 vs season 6 honestly breaks my heart. He has become more like season 1 Keith than himself. And even just from the very beginning, wondering where he fit in to the Voltron group, ending up thinking of himself as a sharpshooter. But he never truly felt he belonged. Plus, worrying about still being a paladin, and even giving up so that Allura could continue piloting Blue. That just hurts. 

Keith, however, is kind of the opposite of what Lance has been through. He starts off extremely closed off and emo, but now is a little more open and happy. He was the one who got the lion that was the hardest to domesticate, so to speak, and yet he still piloted Red beautifully. But, when Shiro died, he piloted the Black Lion exceptionally. He was a born leader. If Allura hadn’t had been able to bring Shiro back I truly believe Keith would’ve made an amazing leader of Voltron. Not to mention, Keith idolized Shiro. Shiro was like the big brother he never had, thus leading to an idolization. I think that Keith really learned a lot from Shiro, leading to Keith being a good leader. Like I said before, Keith would’ve made an amazing pilot of the Black Lion. He has really grown.  
Now that I’ve gone on my little rant about how amazing both boys are, klance. Keith and Lance. Keith is honestly so gay, when Allura literally fell into his arms, he didn’t even bad an eyelash. What kind of person who likes girls wouldn’t be flustered by Princess Allura falling into their lap? Exactly. No one. So I believe Keith is gay. Next, Lance. Honestly, I would think Lance would be pan. But bisexual is more commonly headcanoned for him, so let’s stick with bi for this essay. Lance definitely did like Allura, and I honestly believe he still does (as of season 6) but let’s be real. Allura, first of all, doesn’t need a man. She is so fucking badass like for God’s sake. And Lotura? Cursed. Lotor used Allura. It was a full-on Reylo. And I don’t think that Allura would use Lance as a rebound. She’s too good for that. And honestly, as someone who has experienced this, once Lance as been so focused on Allura for so long to get no feelings reciprocated, he’ll start to lose interest. 

And then seeing Keith. I would argue Keith has always liked Lance. Let’s say you don’t see you crush for years after dropping out of school. You wouldn’t say that you remember them. That would sound stalker-like. And, for me, at least, you’d want to seem laid-back, cool. Like Keith. And then, oh THEN, we have their “bonding moment.” You all knew I was going to bring this up. Keith was so distraught over one little moment that Lance “forgot.” No straight non-pining person would care so much about this. So, as of right now, at the least Keith is pining for Lance. Whether Lance likes Keith or not isn’t 100% sure yet, but I’m 99% sure Keith is pining for Lance. It’s the only reasonable explanation. BUT! I think that a tiny part of Lance likes Keith without him even realizing it. “bigger, cooler, grizzled older brother”? Come ON! Lance was practically calling Keith hot. Like- Jesus Christ. It’s not that Lance is wrong or anything but like, what straight guy would say that? Straight males have to protect their masculinity! One would never say that. 

Okay now I’m guessing that a lot of you are like “lol you’re such a trashy Voltron fan” and you’re RIGHT. I stan Lance McClain, Keith Kogane, and Pidge Gunderson and you can’t fucking stop me. I AM a trashy Voltron fan. I ship Klance and Shallura. So yeah. Thanks for reading this if you did ily guys


End file.
